Aftermath
by Callicanios
Summary: Seto is head of Kiaba corporations and in a mansion full of servants the everyday and mundane have become overbearing. Traveling to a corporate site Seto stumbles upon a spicy cook whose flavor and knives are as sharp as her wit. Placed after everything happens anime and manga.
1. Impressions

The white jet landed in Detroit at 2300. As it coasted down the runway Seto dialed his little brother. "I've landed. Where shall I meet you?" Seto nodded as he listened to the phone.

A white limousine pulled up the the jet and a tall slender man held the door open for Seto. "Sir, we will arrive at the programmed destination in approximately twenty minutes."

Seto nodded to the man and sat in the back of the limousine watching the city pass by his tinted window. Many onlookers stopped and watched the fancy vehicle pass by. "What a sad little city." Seto said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

The limousine pulled to a stop outside a small diner a couple letters burned out on the sign. That read "Athy iner". Seto scrunched his face, "Are you sure this is the right Cathy's Diner?"

The driver nodded seriously, "This is Master Mokuba's favorite place to eat in the city."

Seto suspiciously eyed the diner and sighed, "Very well." He exited the vehicle and walked into the restaurant with his briefcase in hand.

Upon entering the small diner there was a small sign that read, "Please seat yourself." Seto raised and eyebrow and sat next to the window so that he could be seen by his brother when he arrived.

An energetic waitress with fiery red tresses and bright green eyes bounced over to the table, "Hi there! My name is Chloe, and I'll be servin' you taday!"

Seto gave her an odd stare, "I'll just have coffee until my brother arrives."

Chloe smiled and sprung into action, "One coffee comin' right up, Cutie!"

Seto cringed as he watched a thin but curvy woman walk out from the back room of the diner, still wearing her apron. Her tattoos covered her arms. She lit a cigarette and the sky opened up and unleashed a furry of huge rain droplets. "Oh! For fucks sake!" She huddled underneath the awning of the diner and finished her smoke.

Seto had pulled out his laptop and started furiously typing away not paying attention to the world until the blonde had returned back in, he cautiously watched her from behind his screen, "What an odd woman."

The woman flopped into a booth and groaned, "Chloe! Coffee! I'm dying!"

Chloe giggled lightheartedly, "Oh, Bianca, you're not dying." She set the cup next to the soaked woman.

Bianca sat up and drank the coffee almost in one gulp then eyed up Seto. "Hey! Pretty boy! You lost? Wrong side of town to be lost in."

Seto looked around the diner and realized he was the only person in the establishment.

"Yes, you!" She pointed at Seto accusingly. "You going to order food and give me something to do or not!?" Her deep blue eyes searched him intensely.

Chloe interrupted before Seto could even begin his assault of verbal insults on the infuriating woman. "Bianca, he's waiting for his brother." Chloe grabbed the fresh pot of coffee and topped Seto's cup off and refilled Bianca's.

Bianca seemed disappointed, "Oh... Sorry." She fell back into the booth with a squish sound. Seto winced at this. "I detest being wet... I'm going to go use the oven to dry off."

Chloe nodded and then began to wipe the counters, "Please excuse her, Sir... She's a phenomenal chef. She's just bored. And I guess she misses the days of action and it's lonely here with just the two of us and our manager who seldomly leaves the office, and soon we won't have a job either."

Seto continued typing, "Her behavior or either of your employments are not my concern."

Chloe looked down and ran a dry mop through the restaurant to keep a clean dry floor. "Oh! Mokuba! Your usual?" Seto looked up to see a tall young man with short black, messy hair, "Yes, please Chloe, Bianca! I have a present for you!"

Bianca came running out of the kitchen, "What, what, what?! Ooohh! What is it?!"

Mokuba smiled and pulled a Red Bull out of a paper bag. Bianca's eyes lit up, "Have I ever told you that I love you? Because if not, I love you!" Mokuba laughed and spotted Seto.

Mokuba smiled, "Big brother!" Both Chloe and Bianca's jaws dropped and gave a surprised stare.

Chloe scowled, "You're related to that jerk?"

Mokuba looked down, "Oh no... What happened?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Bianca beat her to the punch, "I was a bitch, he was an ass back, then Chloe tried playing nice then he continued to be a dickhead!" Bianca shot an angry glare at Seto. "Anyway, your usual, and you, pretty boy, what do you want?"

Seto glanced over the menu, "Impress me."

Chloe's eyes grew wide, "Oh no. Bianca! Wait! Please don't break the bank!"

Bianca locked her out of the kitchen where loud rock music could be heard from the back room.

Chloe stormed over to Seto, "Do you understand what you've just done?!"

Seto sat back in his seat and shook his head, "I don't quite care, either."

Mokuba sighed and sat across from Seto, "Chloe, may we have a moment?"

Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sure, Sweetie."

Seto set a heavy glare on Mokuba. "Look, I know what you're going to say. But. I can't help it, she took me in when I got lost, gave me a caring heart to relate to and well. We started being friends, I took your advice never to get to close. To never show weakness, or I'd be done for. You were right… In a sense." Mokuba watched Chloe dance around the diner singing as she cleaned. "I was done for, I fell in love."

Seto's right eye twitched in anger. "Oh all the stupid-!" He was interrupted by a perfectly grilled cut of filet mignon expertly plated over grilled green beans topped with foie gras sauce.

"Pre-sliced for his pleasure." Bianca raised an eyebrow looking at Seto's stunned face. Mokuba snickered slightly at her play on words. Bianca placed a panini pressed and perfectly plated grilled Rueben on top of salt and peppered steak fries.

Mokuba smiled and sighed happily at his plate. Seto blinked a couple times, "How could you have known?"

Bianca smiled and shifted her weight to one hip placing the towel she had in her hands onto her shoulder. "A true chef never reveals her tell signs." She gave a sincere smile to Seto.

His icy blue eyes searched her face, "Does she love cooking that much?" Bianca bowed and began walking off. Seto tried a bite of his food. "Wait."

Bianca turned around without a single once of doubt on her face, "Yes?"

Seto stared at his plate. "I'll buy them out."

Bianca's eyes widened. "What?"

Seto stood up, "Where is the owner."

Chloe pointed, "Sobbing in the back, like she usually does now."

Seto started walking to the back room where he shut the door behind him. Everyone watched dumbfounded. "What did you put in his food, drugs?" Chloe whispered to Bianca.

"Don't be stupid, there isn't a drug in the world that works that fast. I guess he just really liked it…" Bianca said staring at the door to the office.


	2. Cynicism

Seto reemerged from the office room with the previous owner. The heavier set woman with curly chocolate brown hair and deep hazel eyes holding a small folder, "She's all yours! So long!"

Chloe and Bianca's eyes met in confusion. Mokuba watched the girls and then he looked over to Seto who had his arms folded. "I've purchased this establishment and as of tonight it's closed."

Chloe and Bianca hung their heads, "Okay. He hated it so much he's ruining our lives." Bianca sighed as she dragged her black leather combat boots into the kitchen and began collecting her personal items.

Mokuba opened his mouth and Seto held his hand up, "I'm not firing anyone. But this restaurant is closed. I suppose if you want you can find new employment. Or you can come with me back to Domino City and work for me personally."

Bianca stood on the doorway with her knives and other personal items. She gave Seto a hallow stare and brushed past him. "I've got dreams… I can't be anyone's personal keeper."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "You'd have an entire kitchen to your command, and I can guarantee I will pay better than anyone else. What else could I give you?"

Bianca turned to him dazed at his offer. "You're kidding right?"

Mokuba scratched the back of his neck, "No. He doesn't understand kidding. And there is a fully stocked and equipped professional kitchen where he lives, you'd never run out of events or things to do."

Bianca looked at Chloe, "But…"

Seto glanced at Chloe, "She's in good hands." Seto then looked at Mokuba, "Isn't she?"

Mokuba gave a nervous nod, "Of course, I'll take care of her."

Seto walked passed the three and held the door open as a limousine rolled up and parked. "Do you accept?" A man got out of the limousine with an umbrella and held the car door open.

Bianca hung her head and stepped out of the restaurant towards the limousine. She silently entered the vehicle and Seto right behind her.

Chloe watched as the limousine pulled away. "Please tell me that he had more plans than to come here, close my place of employment and take my best friend."

Mokuba sighed, "Yeah. I've been doing some reconnaissance work, he's planning a hostile take over of a couple companies."

Seto rode silently next to Bianca who stared out the window. "How much?" She said bitterly. "If I don't like your answer I'm getting out of this vehicle and I'm not reconsidering. I'm leaving everything for this offer." Her deep blue eyes shifted to Seto. "Don't insult me."

Seto leaned back against the seat and watched out the window. "$250,000 to sign the contract and $90,000 yearly salary."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "Seriously?"

Seto gave her a cold stare, "It's more than you were making, and from what I understand unless you have a name for yourself you won't get more than $50,000. That and naturally you'll have room and board. You realistically will have no living expenses. I'd say that's more than generous."

Bianca crossed her legs and folded her arms, "Whatever." She watched out the window thinking, "Guess pretty boy is more than he seems. He's educated himself in the market of chefs."

Seto gave her one last glance before returning his state straight forward.

Bianca closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. The limousine abruptly came to a stop. She looked up and looked around Seto set his intense gaze on her and nodded for her to come. "From what I understand you've worked at a casino prior to working at Cathy's and you were able to figure out more about me before ever actually knowing my name. You have a strong sense of people. That will be useful to me. Come."

Bianca looked at the tall building, "I'm just a cook." Seto had already exited the vehicle. Bianca got out, "Who would be here at this time?"

Seto smirked, "A CEO that doesn't want his company to know he was bought out." Bianca stared at the ground and followed Seto into the tall building. They boarded the elevator up to the top of the skyscraper in silence.

They entered the extravagant room decorated in elaborate wood and leather. Bianca quickly analyzed the room and the chubby man sitting behind his desk who was fidgeting with a pen.

He stood and reached his hand out for Seto, Bianca watched both businessman's actions. Seto never reached for his hand in fact almost seemed to return his gesture with irritation. Bianca watched both reactions, "Interesting. He uses a lack of physical contact as an intimidation tactic." Bianca folded her arms and watched the rain pour down outside from the giant windows.

"Ah. Mr. Kiaba, the rumors are true, you are quite young." The man said sitting down at his large chair.

Seto reached into his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. "Age has nothing to do with savvy, of which you seem to have none of."

The chubby man narrowed his eyes, "Fine. What are your conditions? I'm a busy man." He spun his pen around in his hand. Bianca raised an eyebrow. "There." She thought as she analyzed him. Seto slid the papers across the desk, "45%?! Boy are you insane?! We don't have that kind of margins!"

Seto watched in silence as the man explained his situation, his hand twitched and before he could reach for his briefcase one more time. "You're lying." Bianca said abruptly. Seto's eyes quickly shifted to her irritatedly. "You twitch, you're lying. I'm new, but if I'm understanding the situation, you sucked, borrowed money from KiabaCorp, now you're saying you can't pay it back including interest." Bianca leaned against the wall and playfully swatted at a plant. "To be honest, if you don't agree to his terms you'll lose your company. He doesn't have to back down. And I advise he doesn't."

Seto betrayed the smallest of smiles. "You heard the lady. Sign the documents."

The chubby man glared and grit his teeth. "You'll pay for this."

Bianca gave a menacing smile. "No, you will. I think Mr. Kiaba should name a new CEO."

Seto smiled and sat back in the chair, "I agree."


	3. Partners in Crime

"You're an interesting woman. What other talents do you posses?" Seto stated emotionlessly staring straight forward. Bianca closed her eyes and leaned back on the elevator wall. Seto gave her a sideways glance from the corner of his eye.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened to the lobby Bianca smirked and kicked the umbrella up into the air and caught it, she opened the door and opened the umbrella. Seto reached out, "That's the CEO's umbrella."

Bianca gave a cynical smile, "Former. I'm sure he'll spend hours up there trashing the place before he departs. He won't need it." She held the umbrella up for him to step under, "I suppose if I'm to be your keeper I should act accordingly." Seto stared into her eyes momentarily, then shook his head shaking the thoughts off. They approached the car in silence.

The driver exited the vehicle and held an umbrella over the open door for Seto to get in to the limousine. Bianca walked around the back and closed the umbrella and sat in the back seat of the limousine sitting up straight staring at her smartphone.

Seto placed his elbow on the handle of the car and watched her with an amused but menacing smirk. "You know. I could just hire you as an advisor, or personal assistant. If you're in it for the money."

Without missing a beat or removing her eyes from her phone, "Money makes the world go 'round." She lifted her eyes and met his and held out an outstretched hand, "I might remind you that if you don't shake my hand I'll consider any conditions you have to be suggestions." She gave a devious smile.

Seto returned her deviousness in his eyes and gave her a firm hand shake. The driver smiled, "Well done! You actually touched another human being, Master Kiaba!"

Seto sent a glare to his driver and crossed his arms, Bianca smirked slyly behind her phone.

Arriving at the airport Seto muttered, "Are you sure there's nothing you want?"

Bianca shot a nasty glare towards him, "I said no. Let's just go. I have everything I could ever want right here." She patted her knife case and her iPod. Seto watched her for a moment and waited for the door to be opened for him. As the door opened he got out quickly. As Bianca exited the vehicle she was quickly pulled by her arm aggressively into a hug. "Eh?! What the hell?!"

Seto held her tighter to stop her from struggling so obviously, and pressed his left cheek to her right and whispered into her ear. "I'll pay you twice as much to be my personal assistant and follow ever order I give you without question."

Bianca arched one of her groomed eyebrows and whispered back seductively, "Deal."

Seto grinned, "Shut up and kiss me, just follow my lead." Before Bianca could contest or question his hands were on her neck gently cradling her head and he spun her around pushing her against the limousine, he pressed his lips against hers and deepened the kiss. Bianca followed his irritated eyes to a woman who stood about twenty feet away from them.

Bianca mentally smiled evilly, "Ah. The jealousy game." She quickly bit his bottom lip provoking an unintentional and unrestrained moan from the back of his throat. "We'll miss our flight, I'm sure the pilot has waited long enough for our antics." Bianca gently tugged on Seto's tie gently dragging him along she casted a devilish and lustful stare towards the woman who looked her eyes were welling to the brim with tears. Bianca winked in her direction as she pulled Seto a little harder.

Seto put on one of his best fake smiles to date and followed along with her. As they rounded the corner of the jet Bianca released his tie, "That'll cost you a little more. You want an actress as well as a assistant on top of a chef. Very well, I'll play your silly little games, but they'll cost you if I have to constantly portray this façade." Bianca ran her fingers through her caramel blonde hair and slumped into a seat on the opposite side of the jet from Seto. She sighed and put her earbuds in and turned her iPod on. She closed her eyes and listened to her songs on shuffle.

As the plane coasted out of the airport terminal Bianca opened one eye to look at Seto, "Heh, not even fazed. Well played rich boy. The song Deathbeds, by Being Me The Horizon, came on as she was studying the man who would be her new employer. Bianca glanced down at scoffed at her iPod, "Nobody asked your opinion!" She changed the song.

Seto was furiously typing on his laptop never once looking up but his mind raced, "Well, I keep learning more and more about her. Perhaps Americans are more talented than I give them credit for." Continuing his work on his new game mechanics his cell phone rang. Without hesitation he picked the phone up and answered quickly.

* * *

Bianca woke up as the plane was landing. She jolted awake as the plane bounced slightly on the runway. She looked around and saw Seto starting at her amused. "Sleep well, Princess?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes and looked out the window, "Only if your highness was pleased with the view."

Seto rolled his eyes and began getting ready to depart the airplane. Bianca stretched exposing her full sleeve of tattoos. Seto glanced at them and stared straight forward, "From now on, you will accompany me everywhere I go. You have free roam to keep the kitchen in order and dictate the wait staff, the only ones you don't out rank is myself, my personal butler, Mokuba and his personal butler."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I have a feel you're going to be excruciatingly overbearing."

Seto gripped his suitcase handle tighter, "Just remember, I'm paying you to follow orders. Anything I ask, without question. Do you understand?"

Bianca studied Seto for a moment, "Just one last thing. Are you always this way?"

Seto gave her an angry questioning stare, "What way?"

Bianca grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "Like you have a pineapple crammed up your ass."

Seto growled at her, "I'll allow that to be your last witty remark."

Bianca put her sunglasses on as she stepped off the plane, "Oh. Don't you worry, dear, there's plenty more, and if you want me as your assistant, you'll deal with them." Bianca gave Seto a careless wink over her shoulder.

Seto narrowed his eyes and silently muttered darkly. "This may have been a mistake."


	4. Arrivals and Introductions

The white limousine entered tall gates leading into a manicured entrance of the mansion. Bianca sat quietly and marveled at the gardens beauty in her mind. She gently swept some of her caramel blonde hair behind her ear stealing a quick glance at Seto who was typing on his computer. Bianca sighed to herself as the car pulled to a stop. Seto waited for the door to be opened, "You're in charge of them. Do not let them tell you otherwise." As the door opened Seto exited the vehicle before she could contest.

The door was opened for her as well leaving her a little stunned as it almost yanked her out of the vehicle while her hand was on the handle. "Oh. Eh, hi. I'm Bianca!" She held her hand out as the tall well groomed man looked down at her.

Bianca ushered her hand out further, "Indeed, Miss Delacroix. I will show you to your quarters." His deep gravely voice echoed.

Bianca gave a soft irritated sigh blowing her hair out of her face. "Not the friendly type… Got ya." She rounded the vehicle and nearly collided with Seto who was patiently waiting for her wearing no emotion. He held out his arm and stared at her until she realized her purpose. Bianca looked down as he bag was taken from her and she interlinked her arm with his, "Right…"

Seto leaned in to her ear, "Just look straight forward, you will address them when the time is right." Bianca stiffened at how close his lips were to her ear and nodded. "And don't do or say anything stupid until I can properly introduce you to the rest of the staff." He shot her a stern look.

Bianca frowned ever so slightly and sighed, keeping her eyes straight as they walked in between the two long rows of servants. Several comments were heard, Bianca bit her lip and clenched her fists at them. "Oh my. What is that with the Master?" "What's on her arms?" "Why would the Master bring someone like that… Here." Narrowing her eyes cruelly she kept her eyes forward as Seto had requested.

They reached the final staff members before entering the door, the Butler and Maid both bowed to them. The Butler held his hand out, "You can call me, Willfred." His golden hair shifted revealing his deep brown eye, and one sky blue eye. "I am Master Kiaba's personal butler, I am very pleased to meet you, Miss, please call on me whenever you have questions. I will be taking you on a tour later this evening after you've settled."

Bianca blushed and did an awkward curtsey, "The pleasure is mine, Willfred."

The maid curtsied to Bianca, "I am Levi, Head Maid, I hear you will be supervising us? I look forward to working with you." She opened her light purple eyes and flashed a charming smile behind her silver hair."

Bianca have a nervous smile back and curtsied to her, "Thank you, for being so gracious to me. I very much look forward to working with you as well."

Seto betrayed the smallest of smirks at her fumbling efforts to be civil. "Don't force it. Let's address the staff." He led her to the top of the large marble stairs, "This is Bianca Delacroix, she will be your supervisor in all things. Do not pester her with trivial matters or petty squabbles. She is, however, immediately in charge of the kitchen staff. She will be leading the events and she will be my personal chef. You will treat her with the authority she has been given. You will aid her in all endeavors, including adjusting to her new life here with us." Bianca did her best to avert her eyes from the crowd who seemed to be awestruck. Seto released her arm and gave her a quick nod, "Willfred and Levi will attend to anything you need, I will be in my office. Do not bother me."

Willfred and Levi stepped forward to Bianca, both wearing genuine smiles. Willfred held out his arm on her left side and Levi held out her hand to her right, "Come, we will help you get settled."

Bianca sighed and took their gestures, "I'm a little new to all this. I mean. I lived in downtown Detroit in a trashy two bedroom apartment next to the train tracks. I've never really been in this kind of atmosphere. So I'm sorry if I mess anything up."

Levi smiled and bowed, "I'll brew us some tea. Willfred? See to anything else, please?" He gave a warm smile and nodded.

Willfred placed his left hand on her forearm that was linked with his other arm, "Don't worry, be yourself. He brought you here for a reason. You made an impression. It's almost unheard of for him to bring a stranger in and entrust them with any responsibility."

Bianca looked up to him curiosity consumed her features. "When was…?"

Willfred smiled at her and spoke smoothly, "I was. Of course… He may have brought you here for your beauty." He stopped in front of a beautiful wooden door. He bowed and kissed her hand softly, "Your room, Miss."

Bianca's face flushed beat red, "Please, call me Bianca." She chuckled nervously and pulled her hand back and walked into the room. She walked into the room slowly in amazement, "It's beautiful." She spoke softly almost inaudible. "Is it really okay?"

Willfred tilted his head and walked into the room opening the curtains. "I received a message for Master Kiaba saying you seemed to like the gardens, so I prepared this room for you, it has the best view of the gardens and the fountain in the back of the mansion."

Bianca stared at him taken back a little, "He said that? How would he know. I never said anything…"

Willfred smiled, "He's a mystery." Bianca stiffened and shrieked a little at the feel of a fingertip going up her arm. Willfred pulled his hand back, "I'm very sorry. I was admiring your artwork. It's beautiful." Willfred turned around and started for the door.

Bianca sighed, "No! Wait!" She clapped both hands on her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout… Again, I'm not used to this kind of life… I'm a little abrasive."

Willfred turned around with a smile, "It was brash of me to touch a lady without warning her. The apology should be mine to give." He bowed, he stood up and made eye contact with her.

"Your eyes." Bianca took a couple steps towards him, "They're unlike anything I've seen before." He smirked and blushed a little. "The right is so deep you could almost see your life in a flash in it… And your left eye…" Bianca gently touched his cheek, "So bright and clear…" Bianca blinked a couple times and realized what she was doing, "Oh! Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" She snapped her hand back and turned around face bright red.

Levi walked in carrying the tea set on the tray, "Tea is ready! Willfred… Why are you all red?"


	5. Contracted Relationship

Levi set the tea set down with a smile, "She's quite the sight, Willfred, however, I doubt she was brought here for your own amusement though." She sat down and poured tea for everyone.

Willfred gave a soft smile, "Of course not." He sat down and lifted his cup of tea, "Levi, I am, however, also from the United States. It is nice to see someone from my country."

Bianca sat down and dropped a sugar cube into her tea, "Really?"

Willfred smiled, "Yes. I'm from Chicago."

Levi cleared her throat, "I'm from Amsterdam."

Bianca turned her attention to her, "Really?! What's it like?"

Levi laughed and started putting Bianca's clothes away. "Much busier than here."

A knock was heard at the door and the head butler of the staff came into the room and bowed, "Pardon my intrusion, the Master would like the see you."

Bianca tied her hair back into a sideways ponytail, "Okay… But first. What's your name?"

Steel blue eyes from behind onyx hair lifted to her, "Claude." He opened the door and waited for her. She took a couple steps towards him then curtseyed to Willfred and Levi.

They both smiled and waved, "No need to curtsey to us."

Bianca followed Claude out, "Thank you, for getting the door for me when I first arrived."

He sighed softly, "Ma'am, please do not thank me for doing my responsibilities."

She studied his broad shoulders and fidgeted with her ponytail. As they approached the large door Claude gently tapped on the door and a voice was heard, "Send her in." He opened the door and bowed as she walked past him studying the beautifully decorated library.

Seto sat behind his laptop still typing without looking up to her, "How do you like it? Think you can handle it? Sit."

She ran her hand along the back of the chair that was sewn leather with a high quality silk. "It's different. But everyone is very kind." She gently sat herself down and sat awkwardly and stiff.

Seto glanced up at her and laughed ever so subtilely. "I see." He closed his laptop and looked up at her, "There is a meeting for the business leaders in the area. You are coming. Brush up on your manners."

Bianca bit her bottom lip, "Not that I'm not grateful… But why me?"

Seto turned to the window facing the gardens, "Don't flatter yourself, you have a keen eye, and no one knows that you're one of my staff, so it will hopefully dismiss the rumors of me."

Her eyes twitched, "Rumors?"

Seto rubbed his cheek with his hand, "That I'm heartless."

Bianca twirled her hair on her fingers, "Is that a bad thing?"

Seto folded his arms behind his lower back, "It is when you're the head of a corporation that makes children's games. But, personally, no."

Bianca stood up and turned to leave, "I see. I will be ready. What day?"

Seto stretched and turned around replacing himself at his computer, "Tonight, six pm. Be ready."

Bianca glanced at the clock, "That's in three hours!"

Seto grinned, "Best get to it then." He replaced himself at his computer, "Claude, see to it she receives everything she needs." Claude bowed to Seto and followed Bianca out.

Bianca walked into the room where Claude told her to go. He bowed to her as the tailor addressed her.

Seto stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at his watch, when he looked up he was met with the sight of the woman he brought home in figure hugging satin dress that was scarlet red with an onyx layer. Her long blonde hair trailed to the middle of her back, curled, and her make up accented her every feature, especially her eyes. She lifted the front of the dress and gracefully stepped down the stairs. Claude watched from the top of the stairs beaming with pride.

Willfred held out Seto's coat, "Seems Claude has a way with teaching etiquette." Seto watched her for a moment before being interrupted by Willfred, "Sire, if you stare any longer it will be unbecoming. And your reputation will surely be foiled."

Seto shook his head slightly and gave Willfred an angry stare. "No one asked you."

Bianca stood behind Seto will no apparent emotion on her face, "Shall we?"

Seto nodded and held his arm our for her, "Indeed." He led her to the car and stood next to her, "I have a request."

She closed her eyes, "You… Request of me? That seems unlikely given the fact you pay me to do whatever you want."

Disregarding her snide remarks, "Be my girlfriend."

She froze and choked on her breath, she could feel her cheeks burning and her heart felt heavy, "I'm sorry?!"

He rolled his eyes in irritation, "Just pretend, please, I don't need a pity relationship, I just don't want to deal with a real one. However, I need the appearance of one."


	6. Retirement

The ride to the party was silent in the back of the limousine, "I'll play you're silly little game. But I expect to be paid for this."

His response was automatic and cold, "Of course." He had his head rested on a closed fist leaning on the door watching out the window. Bianca caught herself mentally complimenting how his suit fit him. She blushed slightly and watched out the window averting his cold gaze.

As they arrived Seto's door was opened along with Bianca's, Seto stood waiting for her with his arm out. As soon as she came within reach he pulled her close by her waist making her blush, "Is this necessary?" He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered quietly with his lips against her ear. His words were inaudible to anyone else. Her stare softened and she looked away.

He gave her a cruel smile and pulled her by her hips to the grand hall.

As they entered the building an elderly man approached them, "Ah, Mr. Kiaba… Why look how you've grown, both physically and financially. And what a wonderful wife!"

She looked away a little pained and closed her eyes, "Not his wife."

The elderly gentleman smiled softly, "Oh! Seto! How dare you let such a charming young woman stay unmarried, if you don't want her I'll marry her!" The old man looked at her and winked.

Seto returned his lighthearted humor with a snarl masked with a smile, "Perhaps that was a plan."

Bianca looked back to the two, "I'm going to get something to drink, would you like something as well, darling?"

Seto searched her face for a moment then snapped to when the older gentleman chuckled, "She's a keeper, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you bring an old fool some water?"

She gave a soft smile and nodded, "Sure." Seto flinched at her casual comment.

As she walked away the gentleman reached into his coat pocket. "She's a wonderful lady, she's strong, smart and kind… I can see these things. But Seto…" His voice trailed off with a hint of worry. Seto arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "She's seen enough pain, I can see it in her eyes… Don't hurt her more."

Seto shifted a glance towards Bianca who had gotten roped into a conversation with all the tycoon wives. She looked uncomfortable, but she was still playing the part flawlessly. He betrayed a slight smile and thought, "At least she's a decent actress."

The man held out his hand, "Your hand, son." Seto held out his hand curiously, the old man opened his hand and dropped a small sparkling object into Seto's hand. "It was my wife's. And before her her mother's, it's been passed down through the generations, but we never had a child. You'd do her proud."

Seto stared at the ring in his hand, a square diamond encrusted, with rectangular, skinny gems, one ruby, one emerald, one sapphire, and one pure alexandrite. "Sir… I can't take this."

He gave a weak smile as the meeting was called to order, "The ruby stands for passion, the emerald stands for luck and fortune, the sapphire stands for the sorrow and the smiles down the road."

Seto leaned in closely, "And the other two?"

He grinned, "Alexandrite, the stone of change, and the diamond, for pure, true love."

Seto dropped his eyes to the floor, "I couldn't…" As his voice trailed Bianca came up behind them. Seto dropped the ring in his pocket as the elderly man took center stage. The two of them sat down, Seto with his arms folded and legs crossed, more irritated than anything else. Bianca leaning forward in her seat enchanted by all the lights and the necklace she wore sparkled in the dim light.

When the elderly man began his speech he opened it with comments of his wife. "She would have loved to see all of us still coming together. And especially young Mr. Kiaba over there." He raised his glass in Seto's direction. "She loved him like a son, a son we never had." He continued his speech he began to tear up and eventually began choking on his words. Bianca gently squeezed Seto's hand and gave him a concerned glance.

He started wiping tears from his cheeks with his handkerchief, Bianca stood up and silently walked up to the stage, "I can't let him cry like that." Seto watched her with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. As her heel landed on the bottom step she began to wonder if this was the right choice. She lifted the front of her dress and gracefully carried herself up the stairs, the lights that focused on center stage blinded her momentarily but she approached him. Silently, she touched his hand and gave a soft and comforting smile. Returning her smile and interlocking his arm with hers, "I believe she lives on, through all of us. And this will be the last time I will be attending these meetings."

The crowd gasped as he announced his retirement and an uproar of conversation started. Then one question came from his business partner in the front row. "Who will assume your company? Will you go public?"

The elderly man smiled and took a drink of water, "Ah, yes, of course you would ask about that rather than the reason why." He shifted his glance over to Bianca, "In fact, this young woman's bravery has swayed my decision, I leave the company to the care of KiabaCorp." He nodded his head, "Yes, I feel like this is what my wife would have wanted." Seto choked on his drink and started violently coughing. Receiving angry stares and jealous comments.

The Light laid it's hot glare onto his shoulders, he looked around uncomfortably and stood, "Very well, Mr. Gates. KiabaCorp will care for your company as its own."

The elderly man smiled, "I knew you would." He gave Bianca a tight hug and whispered into her ear away from the microphone, "I know you two mean nothing to each other. But he's never been one for emotion, please, take care of the son I never had."

Bianca reflexively placed her hand over her mouth at his knowledge. "I will, but…"

He smiled, "I knew him for a long time. He can't hide anything from me. But, now that there is someone by his side, romantically or not, I believe he can take the world on, you have what he lacks." He kissed her cheek and shuffled off of the stage. Leaving her standing there dumbfounded. Her dress sparkled in the spotlight and she looked out to the crowd searching for Seto.

He placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump and fight her natural reaction to swing. He placed his hand on the small of her back and stood at the podium, a flash of clicks and bright lights blinded Bianca and he began to address the questions that bombarded them.


	7. Match! Magazine

As they walked down the stage Bianca caught a glimpse of Mr. Gates. She placed an gentle hand on Seto's forearm, "I'll be just a minute." He nodded at her with a forced smile, the cameras followed him intently.

Bianca stepped out onto the balcony, "Mr. Gates? You had made mention no one asked why you were retiring, is it okay… If I ask?"

He smiled at the night sky, "Your accent, Midwest?" She smiled and nodded and leaned against the railing of the balcony. He smiled, "I'm sick and can no longer oversee a company, the doctor says if I limit my stress I'll hang around for a couple more decades."

She nodded slowly, "I'm glad you're putting your health first."

He chuckled, "I'm glad someone sees it that way."

"You really should come for dinner sometime, I know it's out of place for me to invite you, but before you kick the bucket I'd like to cook for you!" They both laughed lightheartedly.

A reporter spotted Bianca on the balcony, another reporter cut Seto off before he could stop him from busting out on the balcony and assaulting her with questions.

"Ma'am! Are you and Seto Kiaba in a relationship? If so, is it serious?"

Mr. Gates turned around upset, his face red and breathing huffy, Bianca placed a hand on his shoulder and offered comforting smile, "Mind your blood pressure, Mr. Gates. I personally think what goes on in anyone's personal life is no business of yours." She gave a kindhearted smile to the reporter.

He sighed, "Look, I need an interview with someone kind of important or I get canned, I promise I'm not lying. I have two kids and my wife is a teacher at the school, but we're just getting by." He pulled a picture of two kids out of his wallet and handed it to her, "I understand if you still don't want to."

Bianca took the picture and eyed the children and looked up at him, then back down to the picture, "What are their names?" She watched him closely with an analytical stare.

He smiled, "The boy, his name is James, he just turned nine this previous weekend." He pointed to the picture beaming with a grin, "And that's my baby girl, Sophie! She's my morning star, she's three years old in a few months!"

Bianca turned the photo over, no apparent writing to be found and he didn't seem to be lying. She looked up and handed him the photo with a smile, "I think I might be able to swing a favor for the daddy of two beautiful children." He smiled brightly as he delicately placed the photo back in his wallet.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He excitedly spoke.

Seto finally broke through the crowd and Bianca smiled to him and hugged him leaning her lips against his ear, "Let's settle those rumors now, then." He glanced at her and sighed, before nodding. She turned to the reporter, "How exciting! Looks like you'll get two for the price of one!" His eyes lit up and he bowed several times.

The reporter grinned, "Is there somewhere you'd both be more comfortable?"

"Here is fine." Seto said irritatedly.

Bianca placed herself on a stone bench and Seto begrudgingly sat next to her. Mr. Gates smiled and walked back into the main room. The reporter readied his notebook, "Mind if my photographer took some pictures during the interview?"

Seto shifted an annoyed stare to Bianca who shook her head, "Not at all." The reporter waved to the group behind the door and a young woman stepped through with a grand smile.

"Alright! This is so spectacular, I never in my life ever thought I'd be interviewing THE Seto Kiaba. First question, "Are you in a relationship? If so, is it serious?"

Bianca smiled softly towards Seto, "In a matter of speaking, it's hard to say it's serious, considering, he asked me just earlier tonight." She let out a well practiced giggle, making Seto smirk slightly.

Seto cleared his throat, "I'd say it is." Bianca shifted a twisted grin at him as he looked away.

"Ah, new loves! Congratulations! Alright, my next question is for you, Miss." The reporter beamed as he wrote down their answers.

"Bianca."

The reporter looked up and smiled, "Beautiful name. How would you say Mr. Kiaba is as a partner?"

Bianca smirked and nudged him, "He's perfect. He works a lot, but I'd say…" She shifted a soft glance to him, "He's enchanting to be around." Seto gave her an odd grin.

"How sweet, Mr. Kiaba, you mentioned earlier you considered this to be serious, how long would you consider this relationship?"

Seto arched an eyebrow, "What magazine did you say you were with?"

The reporter chuckled, "I didn't. I work for Match! Magazines."

He sighed, "I see." He shifted a glance to her thinking, "Well played." He shifted, "I guess…" He glanced at a grinning Bianca. "As long as she'll tolerate me."

The reported smiled and the wind blew slightly causing Bianca to shiver. Seto glanced at her and took his coat off, then placed it over her shoulders. The photographer snapped several shots of the two on this exchange. Bianca gave him a soft smile, one that he subconsciously returned.

"That's sweet, Bianca, where are you originally from?"

She pulled her eyes from him and looked down before looking up smiling, "Detroit, born and raised!"

The reporter arched an eyebrow and and chuckled, "Seto, how did you two meet?"

Seto ruffled his hair slightly, "I was meeting my brother, he recently temporarily relocated to Detroit for some business."

The reporter stared at him lamely, "That's all you're going to tell me?"

Bianca placed her hand on his, "I worked at a diner, it was his brother's favorite. They were to meet there. I apparently made quite the impression!" She gave another flawless, practiced laugh. "I was the cook there. Mama always did say, 'A way to a man's heart'…"

The reporter smiled, "One hell of a cook, huh?" He laughed, "Can you teach my wife?!"

Bianca laughed, "If she wants to learn!"

The reporter smiled, "Wow, you guys are great! Thank you so much, for doing this!" Bianca stood and held her hand out, the reporter took her hand and shook it enthusiastically, "You've been such a great help!"

Bianca nodded and the reporter and photographer both bowed to Seto and took their leave. He sat stunned, "That easy?"

Bianca smiled and nodded towards the door, "The best lie is when it's the truth. We should be going before more reporters ask for interviews."

He stood up and sighed, "Good point."


	8. I'm Sorry

The ride back was silent with the occasional quieted chuckled coming from Bianca. She took his coat off and handed him his coat. The small ring fell from the pocket, she bent over to pick it up. "Wow… Some serious sparkle to that one." She admired it for a moment and handed it back to him.

He took it back and slid it in his pocket without a second glance, "You're some actress…"

She sighed and leaned back, "I'm used to laughing and smiling when I don't want to…"

Seto looked out his window, Mr. Gates' words stung him slightly, "She's seen enough pain… I can see it in her eyes." He cleared his throat, "Want to talk about it?"

She chuckled, "With you?"

He shrugged slightly, "Not like I actually care or anything, it's just if its going to distract you from your duties-" His words were interrupted by her cruel tone.

"If you don't care, don't ask." Her face was hardened and as she stared out of the car. "It won't interfere…" Her voice was soft, "But, don't you dare, ever, pretend to care. It won't break my heart. You won't make me cry. You won't hurt me at all. All we are, are business partners, I won't get attached and you get the have the facade of having a girlfriend. You shut people up, I make good money. End of story."

He looked down and pulled a tablet out and started tapping away at the screen, answering emails and other miscellaneous needs. "I won't, then."

She rolled her eyes and sat in silence. As the limousine pulled up Bianca beat the doorman to her door and she walked at a quick pace inside. She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed, "Fucking jerk."

She unclasped the necklace and put it in the box it came in. Then slid her dress down slowly and started her shower. As the water reached a hot enough temperature to turn her skin red as soon as it made contact, she stepped in and slumped to the ground and hugged her knees.

* * *

Seto waited for the door and watched Bianca rush into the manor, Willfred stood still with a pleasant smile, "You always did have a way with the ladies."

Seto looked down and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He eyed it closely before placing it back in his pocket. "Shut up, Willfred."

The butler chuckled softly and walked back into the mansion with him. "Shall I prepare your chamber? Or, will you be working late."

"Don't bother. I'll probably be up all night. Thank you. Goodnight." Seto paused momentarily in front of Bianca's door. He sighed and continued down the hall.

Claude and Willfred exchanged worried glances and nodded to each other.

* * *

Bianca heard a slight knock on her door before it opened, "Go away. I'll be ready for the morning. Just leave me the menu, I'll be up 5 am sharp."

She listened but no voice was returned. She sighed and turned the shower off, "You better not be doing any funny business!" She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body and wrung her hair out. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room, "Hello?"

She stepped over to the light and turned it on, she walked over to the armoire and pulled it open. She smiled at the clothes Levy went and bought for her. She put on a set of silk black pajamas and yawned loudly. Another knock was heard and she jumped. "Bianca?"

She cracked the door open, "What's up, Willfred?"

He shifted an uneasy stare around, "I made tea, would you like some?"

She smiled and opened the door, "That would be great."

He grinned, "Camomile with peach."

She chuckled and stepped out of the way, "Hey, did you come in my room while I was in the shower?"

He shook his head, "It's forbidden for servants to enter any room while occupied. Unless invited, of course."

She chewed on her thumb for a moment, "Good to know…"

She sat down with him and he looked up and gave her a cheerful smile. "You fluster him." He chuckled quietly.

She took the tea cup and sighed, "Well, he pisses me off." She looked up to her nightstand to see something new on it with a piece of paper below it. She shifted her glance to Willfred and decided it would be rude to interrupt him, he was nice enough to bring her tea.

He smiled at her, "Hell, you fluster me sometimes."

She laughed, "You're forward."

He chuckled and finished pouring the last of the tea, "Forward? No. Just lonely." His smile faded slightly.

She reached her hand out and set it on his, "Have you thought about dating?"

He sighed, "Oh no. I couldn't. My job is a kind of 24/7 deal."

She pulled her hand back, "He's demanding."

Willfred grinned, "He's worked hard to get here. I think he's lonely, too."

Bianca sat back and grumbled, "Probably, because he's an arrogant punk."

Willfred smiled as he lifted the tea set, "Maybe. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Will. Wait! Can I call you that?" She tilted her head watching him.

He turned to her with a smile, "Yes, I like it."

She returned his smile. "Then, yeah, goodnight, Will." She stood up and shut the door behind him. Giving another loud yawn she flicked the lights off. She crawled into bed and gave the item a passing glance. It had a small silk cloth on top of it. She narrowed her eyes curiously, and pulled the silk cloth back. She put her hand over her mouth when she saw the ring that had fallen out of Seto's pocket. A small note was under it, "I'm sorry."

She grabbed the ring and poked her head out of her room. "No time like the present. He'll close himself off again if I wait until morning." She darted down the hall and knocked on Seto's door, "Um, Seto?" No answer was heard, she placed her ear on the door to listen for any movement. Nothing.

"A small peek couldn't hurt, if he already went to bed, I guess, oh well." She pushed the door open silently and peeked in. Her face softened when she saw him sitting in his chair slouched over asleep at his computer. She bit her lip and thought to herself, "Maybe I should stop being so hard on him." She slipped into his room. She set the ring on his desk and wrote a small note, "Don't be." She turned to leave but took one last glance and decided she should help him.

Bianca gently touched Seto's shoulder and barely shook it, he tiredly opened his eyes, "Hey, let's get you in bed, okay?" He shook his head slowly.

His voice was fatigued and groggy, "No, I have to get this done."

She sighed, "I insist, if I wake up and cook you breakfast, and you sleep through it I'll slap you with it."

He gave her a tired stare, "Why are you in my room?"

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes, "Because, I'm a naughty person and can't follow rules, bed. Now, mister." He shifted an exhausted stare to his bed. "I'll help you. Uh, I'm not undressing and dressing you though." He gave a tired smile. She squatted down and pulled his arm over her shoulder and lifted. "Whoa, you weigh like, nothing. I'm just gonna have to feed you better." She gave a pathetic smile.

He sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you earlier."

She groaned, "No. It's fine. Don't worry about it, seriously. I'm a girl, we do that sometimes." She set him on the side of his bed and pulled the covers back, "Just. Don't do it again… Just not about my past, okay?" She helped him into his covers, "You're hopeless, you know that?"

He gave her another tired smile. She smiled back at him, "I'm still sorry. You can't make me unsorry…"

"Seto… That isn't a word." He gave a fleeting grin before falling asleep. She sighed softly and pulled the covers up over him and gently ruffled his hair, "Goodnight." She set the ring on his nightstand then slipped out of the room.


	9. Halo

Willfred knocked on the door cautiously, "Mr. Seto, your coffee and breakfast are ready."

Seto looked up from his laptop, "Bring them to me." He eyed Willfred as he came in with a tray and a cup of coffee that was still steaming. He set the plate of food down. Willfred handed him an envelope and set the cup down, and next to the cup he set a magazine down with a smirk. He opened the envelope with narrowed eyes, 'Steak and eggs. Your protein levels are low. You can tell by your lip color.' He narrowed his eyes more, "That woman." He scowled at the magazine, "No…"

Willfred chuckled lightheartedly, "Apparently your relationship is front page worthy."

He sighed and took a drink of his coffee and held it out, "Who made this?"

"Your personal chef, she insisted she didn't need 'amateurs fumbling with worthless coffee beans.'" He smiled.

He gave a half smirk at the cup, took another drink and set it down, "Very well."

* * *

Bianca twirled around the kitchen excitedly, sing loudly and dancing while she cut vegetables and sliced meat. She tossed vegetables into a large pot. She swayed and sang along loudly to Halo by Beyoncé, her hair tied into a side braid. She spun around holding a carrot singing loudly into it like a microphone. She opened her eyes to see Seto leaning in the doorway with a crooked smile.

She dropped the carrot and flushed bright red, "How long have you been there?" She turned around and hung her head before cutting more vegetables with precision.

He chuckled quietly, "Long enough to know your multitalented. I came for more coffee."

She flushed brighter red, "What? Why didn't you send Willfred?"

He smirked, "He's busy laughing at the front page of Match! Magazines."

She turned and narrowed her eyes, "Hope he gets a nice pay check for that… Anyway, coffee pots are for chumps." She pulled an expensive looking bag of coffee beans and dropped about thirty into a grinder. She gave a pleasant smile while she ground the beans. She poured them at the bottom of a glass vial and walked over to a large pot of boiling water, she used the ladle to scoop the searing water and dumped it into the vial. She walked back over to the counter and placed a small metal press on top of the vial and pressed down slowly. She left the vial to sit for a moment before snatching a spoon up and dipped it into some hot caramel. She pulled the spoon and blew on it.

The caramel hardened instantly and she pulled a small container out of the refrigerator and took a scoop of some homemade whipped cream. She grabbed a new cup and set the spoon with whipped cream in it, she held out a small mesh screen over the cup and poured the scalding coffee into the cup. "Have to catch the run-away grounds… They make the coffee taste bitter if you leave them in." She grinned and stirred the spoon in the coffee. The liquid instantly and lightened in color. She gave the spoon a few final stirs before she pulled the now clean spoon out. "And, THAT is coffee!" She gave a weak smile and cleaned her small press.

He blinked at her a coupe of times before taking the cup, "We had that stuff?"

She looked down and twirled her braid around her finger nervously, "No… I couldn't sleep, cooking always calms me down. So, I made a bunch of stuff that I use on a daily basis. And, I started prepping up things I would need for cooking actual meals." She looked down, "No one ever provided me with a menu or anything, so I hope you don't mind my choices."

She looked outside, "I haven't been disappointed yet."

Bianca bit her bottom lip, "Seto… You're really thin. Like, unhealthy thin. So. I promise! I'll do me best to get you healthy again!" She gave a bright smile.

"Don't worry about that, that's not your problem."

She laughed a bit, "Uh. Yeah. It is. Health starts at the source, nutrition." He gave her a sharp glare, she returned it, "Have you ever let anyone in? Like, at all? Why are you so closed off from the world!?"

He scoffed, "And, why is that your business, you're just a chef."

She pointed to the door with a furious stare, "Out. You said this is my kitchen now. And, I want you out, if you need anything send Willfred, I don't care how hard he's laughing! Get out!"

His stare softened and he walked out, Levy sighed as she watched him go up the stairs.

Bianca turned her attention to the dough that had risen and she angrily kneaded it, muttering to herself, "What an ass, comes down here, makes fun of me then tells me his health isn't my business. Pompous punk!"

Levy stepped into the kitchen, "Bianca? Are you alright?"

She shot an angry stare at her, "I'm just fucking peachy!"

Levy winced and watched her roll the bread out and score the dough. "Wanna talk about it? I kind of overhead… Uh, everyone, kind of, overhead."

Bianca sighed, "He's just so infuriating!"

* * *

Seto paced his office and Willfred stood near the door, "Do you need someone to confide in, sire?"

He groaned, "She's just so annoying!"

* * *

"He's a pompous little brat!" Bianca growled as she slid the bread in the oven and set the timer.

* * *

He sat in his chair staring at his screen, "She's such an awkward abrasive woman!"

* * *

Levy smiled slightly, "Maybe he likes you, I've never seen him come down to the kitchen… Ever."

Bianca gave her a lame stare, "He has a distasteful way of showing it, if he does."

Levy held up the magazine, Bianca glanced at it, "An elaborate act."

She studied the picture of Seto giving her his coat with a small smile. "I think it was genuine." She tucked the magazine in her arm and touched Bianca's shoulder, and gave her a comforting smile before walking out.

* * *

"She's only concerned about your health, Seto… Remember when I first started working here, I thought for sure you'd fire me by the close of the week, we bickered so much."

He looked up still agitated, "Yes."

Willfred smiled softly, "Maybe she's genuine in her worries for you. Great actress aside, no one was there to preform for… So, why start something if it didn't mean anything?" He bowed gracefully and stepped out of the room.


	10. Stubborn Hearts

Mokuba collapsed on the couch and grabbed the mail he had just brought in. His eyes widened and he dropped the rest of the stack, "Uh, Chloe?!"

She smiled walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands from washing the dishes, "What is it?"

He gave her a look laced with fear and held up the magazine, "Do you see a problem here?"

Chloe's eyes widened, "Oh no. I know Bianca, she's rough around the edges, but she's a huge softie."

Mokuba sighed, "Which wolf do we worry about, I wasn't sure my brother could smile anymore, nonetheless one that looks that genuine." He stood up, "Pack your bags, we need to go."

Chloe nodded and skipped to their room singing, "Get to go see Bianca!"

* * *

A knock was heard on Seto's bedroom, "Come in."

Bianca stepped into the room and set a plate with an elaborate sandwich, that contained deli sliced thin steak, marinaded peppers and onions accompanied by thin sliced tomatoes, cucumbers and arugula laying along the bottom of the sandwich. She set a tall glass that had an odd green color to it. "Italian style steak Cuban, the bread is homemade and the vegetables marinaded over night, I sliced the meat myself. The drink is blended and juiced by hand. Enjoy." She turned around and rested her hand on the handle of the door before his voice caught her attention.

"Hey wait. I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier." He searched the back of her for any obvious movements.

She never looked back and hardly moved, "Don't apologize. I'm just the chef." She pulled the door open and stepped out. She looked down and walked back to the kitchen.

Seto sighed and stared at his food. He arched an eyebrow and took a sip of the drink. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the drink. "Still going to force nutrition in me…"

* * *

Bianca walked into the kitchen where the staff waited for her, she glanced up at them, "Yeah, go ahead, clean it up, just don't touch that kettle back there. That's dinner. If it disappears while I'm out I will kill all of you and cook you up and hide you in the food." She dropped her gaze and walked out the back door, placing a cigarette in her mouth. She lit the cigarette and grabbed her bag and walked towards town.

Claude watched her, "I can give you a ride."

She smiled softly, "I need the fresh air and the exercise couldn't hurt, either."

He sighed and shook his head, "You have the numbers to the staff if you decide otherwise. I'll come pick you up."

She smiled and waved, "I'll keep that in mind!"

* * *

Seto stood up and carried his plate to the door, he opened the door to be met with the smile of Willfred. "Oh, I…"

Willfred took his plate and smiled warmly, "I believe it was requested you not return."

Seto looked down, "I've never felt the need to apologize to someone before… Why do I feel compelled to apologize, almost pathologically, to her?"

Willfred smiled, "Because, she's a mystery, and until you can solve that mystery you couldn't possibly know what's on her mind. And, until you understand that mind you don't want her to leave in the meantime. But you're cunning, you have her on contract."

Seto sighed, "That doesn't make sense, Willfred."

He chuckled, "Not yet." He turned on his heel and brought the dishes to the kitchen. Willfred set the dishes in the sink and smiled as the other servants went about cleaning the kitchen. He grinned as he heard footsteps behind him, "You just don't take loud and clear hints, do you? I'm honestly surprised you hired a chef at all after what happened with the last one."

Seto leaned in the doorway and put his hands in his pockets, "I don't think she'd do that."

Willfred grinned, "Of course not. She likes what she does. And to get paid an exponential amount to do it? Who would?"

Seto sighed, "And, you burn corn flakes, and last time Levy cooked I was sick for a week. And Claude? Don't get me started. It looked as unappetizing as it tasted."

The back door creaked open with Claude carrying multiple bags on his arms and Bianca walked in telling him where to put the bags. A servant approached her and bowed, Bianca gave her a warm smile and bowed back. "Thank you for making such quick work of cleaning, oh, no, Claude don't set that there, the oven is on and that's very sensitive to temperature."

She hung a braid of garlic above the window and set some tomatoes in the windowsill. She lined up two peppers and an onion next to them. "No, Claude, onions don't go in the refrigerator. They lose their flavor and make everything else taste like onion."

Claude gave her a nervous chuckle, "I'll just… Uh."

Bianca giggled, "You do that. Thank you for helping."

Willfred smiled watching her put the groceries away and glanced over to where Seto was. He gave a soft smile. "Miss, Bianca, anything I can do to help?"

She eyed Willfred up, "No, that's alright. I got this. Thank you, though."


	11. Evangeline

Bianca stood in the kitchen fussing with some dough she startled slightly when she heard a throat clear. She looked up and have a hollow stare towards Seto her voice cold and without emotion, "What?"

He took a couple cautious steps, "Apparently my brother thinks he can drop in on me. I just thought you'd like a heads up. He's bringing that other girl."

"Chloe. Thank you. Appreciated." She continued to knead more wet dough without giving him another glance. He watched her for a couple of minutes before she looked up again, "Can I help you?" Her voice was annoyed.

He looked up to her, "I was going to ask you the same thing…"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Not in those clothes."

Seto looked down, "What's wrong with them?"

"They're nice. Never wear anything nice into a kitchen." She smiled watching him analyze his clothing.

"So… If I changed would you let me help?" He glanced up at her confused face.

"I don't see why not. If you fuck up I'll kick you out though."

* * *

Mokuba walked in and handed his bag to Claude, "Where's Seto? He normally knows I'm coming before I do."

Claude opened his mouth to be interrupted by Seto yelling from the kitchen, "Oh, what the fuck! That's it!"

He looked at Chloe who shrugged before hearing a high pitched squeal of Bianca, "Ahh! I'm sorry!" They both exchanged worried glances before running towards the kitchen.

Mokuba rounded the corner to Seto and Bianca covered in flour, both laughing. He stood there with his mouth agape. They both looked up and stared at him. Seto slowly reached for a ball of dough and threw it at Bianca, still making eye contact with Mokuba.

The dough ball landed in Bianca's shirt causing her to break eye contact and glare at Seto who was trying not to laugh. "Jerk!" Seto looked at her and they both snickered loudly. "Now I have to get that out!" She turned around and dug into her shirt with her hand.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and dropped the magazine on the flour covered counter, "Do I even want to know?" A cloud of flour flew up when the magazine made contact.

Seto chuckled slightly, "I suppose I should get cleaned up and talk to you then." He nodded to Bianca who had fished the small dough ball out of her shirt. She pitched the dough at the back of his head and gave him a smug nod. He gave her a playful glare and pointed at her, "Oh, you just wait! I'll get you!"

Chloe stood out of the way cheeks puffed, choking back laughter as she walked into the kitchen. "So…"

Bianca laughed as she buttered the last of the dough and slid it into the oven, "Long story short, he was an ass, I was an ass back… Then, somehow this." She chuckled again while grabbing a rag to wipe the counters. Chloe laughed and grabbed another rag and helped her clean up a little.

"So you and…"

Bianca laughed, "Oh, hell no. We just came to an understanding… The magazine thing, just a cover so they stop asking him about when he's going to get married. Hey! I could careless! I get paid extra to play the perfect girlfriend."

* * *

Mokuba sat down across from Seto's desk, "So… Let me get this straight." He watched Seto towel dry his hair. "You pay her extra to act like your girlfriend… And go places with you?"

Seto shrugged, "I detest being asked about my personal relationships. They've stopped asking."

Mokuba dropped his gaze, "Oh, Seto… So, you don't even like her?"

Seto smirked watching a flour covered Bianca pat herself down outside laughing with Chloe and showing her the gardens, "I wouldn't say that…"

"So you do like her?"

Seto glanced back at his brother, "I wouldn't say that, either."

Mokuba sat back in the chair and folded his arms, "Oh. Right. Because, you of all people, go in the kitchen all the time and help the cook."

Seto chuckled slightly, "Alright, maybe a little. At least she isn't trying to kill me."

Mokuba sighed, "Of course not. She likes you."

Seto arched an eyebrow, "Now that, I don't believe."

Mokuba tilted his head, "She doesn't like people in her kitchen. At all, no exceptions."

Seto sat in silence staring at his computer. "Well. I've had to apologize to her at least six times before she'd ever let me touch anything."

Mokuba chuckled, "She's feisty."

Seto stared at the ring on his nightstand and smiled softly thinking about his conversation with Mr. Gates.

* * *

Mr. Gates stood next to Seto as they waited for their limousine, "You know… When I first met my wife, we couldn't stand each other. In fact we fought more than a married couple."

Seto stared at him confused, "So, why did you marry her?"

Mr. Gates gave a soft smile, "Love always finds a way. It always has, always will. Before I knew it, I was head over heels for a woman who was feistier than a tiger and just as quick tempered… But, there was something about her smile. It's kindred spirits like them, that's what people like us need. Someone to keep us looking up to the sky with wonder… Instead of cynicism." He patted Seto on the shoulder and walked to his waiting car.


	12. Now That I See You

Bianca set three bowls down on the table and started walking off with hers before Seto caught her hand, she looked back quickly with a slight blush, "What?"

He gave a weak smile, "It would be rude to leave your company to go eat in the kitchen."

Bianca blushed a little brighter and sat down with her bowl of food, "Oh. Uh, alright."

Mokuba smirked at Chloe who laughed quietly, "So, while we're here, what do you want to do Bianca?"

Seto looked up, "You're leaving? Or rather, you have something worth returning to?"

Mokuba sighed, "Not really. But, I don't want to live here."

Seto shrugged, "So, get an apartment in town, they're a lot nicer than what you were living in, I imagine."

Chloe looked at Mokuba with wide puppy eyes. "Oh! Could we?!"

Seto glanced at Bianca, "I'm sure Bianca would be happy to have a friend in the area."

"So you do care—Ow… Ow." Chloe shot Mokuba a glare and rubbed her shin.

Seto looked down and lifted himself from his chair and spoke quietly, "More than I should…" Bianca watched him from the corner of her eye and started cleaning up the bowls. Seto stopped at the base of the stairs, "Dinner was very good, thank you." He walked up the stairs before anyone else could say anything.

Chloe hopped up, "Bianca! Disney night!"

Bianca yelled from the kitchen, "Alright, just let me take care of a couple other things, and I'll be out!"

Chloe opened her bag excitedly and started digging through it, Mokuba leaned over and arched an eyebrow, "You carry Disney movies with you?"

She smiled, "Bianca and I used to watch a Disney movie every night. Ah! Tangled! Perfect!" She grabbed the DVD and ran into the living room and slid the disk into the DVD player. She started the movie and Bianca flopped on the couch in the middle next to Chloe. They grinned at each other before she handed her a small bag of popcorn, "Score!"

Bianca chuckled and Mokuba sat on the other side of Chloe.

* * *

They watched the movie, Bianca and Chloe sang along to every song. Bianca tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees watching with a smile. Seto walked down and studied the television for a moment. Bianca smirked when he sat down next to her with his arms folded and a eyebrow arched, "What are they doing?"

Bianca whispered, "Going to see the lights."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "They need to be in a boat to do that?"

Bianca nodded slowly, "You'll see. This scene always chokes me up."

The song started and rested his elbow on the couch's arm rest and rested his cheek on his fist. He smirked at Bianca who was getting misty eyed at the duet. Mokuba gently nudged Chloe and nodded towards the other two. She glanced over to see Seto smirking slightly, he glanced at her and flicked his eyes to the television. She snickered quietly with Mokuba. Mokuba whispered in her ear, "Let's frazzel them a bit." He turned on the couch and pulled Chloe into his arms between his legs and rested his foot on Bianca's side.

She glanced over at his devious smirk, "Ew! Don't put that on me!" She squeaked when he kicked her over into Seto's lap. She blushed furiously as she looked up into his eyes as the last line of the song played. 'Now that I see you.' She snapped up quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, he kicked me!" She pointed at Mokuba accusingly.

Seto chuckled and got up, "Don't worry about it. I saw him do it." He started walking towards the kitchen, "Nice song though."

Bianca glared at Mokuba and pinched the bottom of his foot, "Hey! Ow!"

"Knock that shit off, it's not funny, he's my boss! That's unprofessional. How am I supposed to be taken seriously if I start falling for my boss. That's fucked up, Mokuba." Bianca stood up and huffed out the back door.

Chloe sighed, "I'll talk to her."

She went to chase after Bianca but nearly ran into Seto, "I will." She raised her eyebrows.

"Um. I'm not sure…" She started but was met with his hand as he started to walk out the back door.

He sat on the other chair on the opposite side of the porch and Bianca furiously smoked her cigarette. "I'm sorry. I really am trying to be professional. And, I think falling in love with your heartless boss falls under the unprofessional line."

He smirked and took a drink of his water, "I'm not heartless."

She glanced at him and laughed, "Sure. Whatever you say."

"I'm not." He said patiently, "Moody, but I wouldn't say heartless."

She sighed, "Sure. Moody. Is that what they call it these days?"

He smirked, "Anyway, my brother's unprofessionalism aside. There's a charity fundraiser that my company is doing, and I'm supposed to be there. Tomorrow."

She sighed and smiled, "What kind of attire?"

He shrugged, "Casual, but not too casual… So nice? Casual?" He chuckled.

She nodded staring at him oddly, "Sundress, got it."

They sat in silence for a moment, both occasionally glancing at each other with an attempt to start a conversation. Bianca lit up another cigarette. Seto sighed and stood up, took a couple steps and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, seriously. You don't need to be that uptight with me. Hell, Willfred has told me to, 'fuck right the hell off.' once" He chuckled, "He's the worst curser I've ever met."

She glanced up at him with an apologetic stare, "You can't make me unsorry…"

Seto smiled slightly and broke eye contact, "You have lovely eyes. So, I'm bored with work, and it's not very often Mokuba actually stays, so, we'll be in the living room when you're ready to come back in." He patted her shoulder and walked in.

Her cheeks burned bright red, she whispered to herself, "Did he just compliment my eyes?" She chuckled to herself, "What a dork…" She flicked her cigarette out and threw it in a nearing trash can and walked back inside.


	13. Something There

Chloe excitedly twirled, "Look at this dress! It's so flowy!" She continued to spin as the forest green dress bellowed at her turns.

Levy chuckled and Bianca walked out in a navy blue sundress. "Wonderful! Now, time for accessories!" Levy smiled as she turned around as Bianca and Chloe held up a bright yellow sundress, "You guys want me to come to?" Both girls nodded excitedly, Levy squealed, "Of course! Let me change!" She ran into bathroom and quickly changed.

Bianca smirked as she came out, "Now we all look good."

Levy smiled and blushed a little, "This is the first time I've ever been out and about with anyone else."

Chloe smiled and tied Levy's silver hair in a loose, messy but styled braid and laid it on her shoulder, "There's four of them, talk about unfair! Us girls got to stick together!"

Levy grinned and grabbed a white bow and tied it around Chloe's waist, "Perfect! Hmm, what do you think? Emeralds or pearls?"

Bianca tapped her chin in thought, "Both."

Levy squealed and laid a string of pearls around Chloe's neck, the pearls casually rested on her collarbones. Bianca grabbed a set of emerald earrings and handed them to Levy. She clipped them in and handed Chloe a light pink lip gloss. Levy turned to Bianca, "I think, light blue." She grabbed a light blue bow and tied it around Bianca's waisted and handed her a white gold necklace that carelessly dangled a sapphire encrusted with diamonds. Bianca smiled and clipped the necklace as Levy clipped a couple of diamond earrings in. Levy grinned but was caught off guard when Chloe tied a orange bow around her waist. Bianca smiled and handed her a choker that had a ruby sewn into it. Levy giggled and put a pair of ruby earrings in. "Now we're ready! Make up time!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and Levy stepped up to her, she carefully did the eyeliner and shadowed her eyes with white. She turned to Chloe and started on her eyes, the shadowed them with a light yellow then looked into the mirror and did her own a natural light brown. They all slipped their flats on and ran down the stairs, "Wait, are the boys already gone?" Chloe looked around.

Levy nodded, "Yep! Let's go crash the party with our stunning looks!" Bianca chuckled as they got to the door.

* * *

Seto stared at his watch as the white limousine pulled up. Willfred elbowed Seto and nodded towards the car. Willfred had already started walking over to it before the other two gathered their bearings. Claude chuckled and kissed his wife's cheek. Levy started to get out to be met by Willfred's hand. She blushed slightly, "Oh!" She placed her hand in his and blushed brightly, "Hi, Willfred." He gave her a charming smile, which made her blush more.

Chloe smiled and dove out of the car hugging Mokuba tightly, "Hey there!" Mokuba caught her and laughed.

Bianca smiled watching Chloe, she placed her hand on the door to hand it pulled from her, she sighed, "This shit again." She looked up to see Seto opened the door for her, "YOU opened the door?"

He smiled and held his hand out, "Shut up and take my hand." She laughed quietly and took his hand.

Chloe grinned, "I'm not seeing the monster from all your ghost stories from home." She glanced at Mokuba who was watching with an arched eyebrow.

Bianca smiled at Seto as they interlocked arms and walked past Mokuba, as they past Bianca reached out and closed his mouth, "Very unbecoming of a gentleman, Mokuba."

He stared at Chloe, "What just happened?"

"Your brother is being a gentleman, and you just got an etiquette lesson from Bianca." She chuckled and held his hand dragging him behind the other couples.

Mokuba stammered, "But… Bianca is ruder than most and my brother is NOT a gentleman… There's nothing GENTLE about him!"

The four sets of couples stood in front of a large wall covering up a small portion of the city. Seto glanced at Bianca from the corner of his eye and smirked. He stepped forward and addressed the crowd, "As you know the town square used to have uneven roads, sidewalk missing in some places and other places were just unsafe to walk. I'm making it a personal mission to restore the city to a safer place to live and conduct a living."

The crowd all looked at each other and talked quietly among themselves. Seto smiled and walked over to the rope that held the tarp up. A little boy shouted, "Wait! Can I help?" Seto stopped as a little boy ran up to him. Bianca smiled as she recognized the boy from the picture.

The reporter, that interviewed them, ran to catch up to the little boy who had already run up to the podium, "James?!"

Seto chuckled and lifted kid into the air and set him on his shoulders, "You'll have to pull extra hard." The little boy nodded with determination. "Right then. On the count of three."

Bianca smiled to the reporter and waved lightly, "He's alright."

The boy gave a hard pull with Seto and the tarp fell down reveling a restored town center. The crowd gasped and cheered. Bianca elbowed him, "Fundraiser?"

Seto grinned slyly and set the boy down, "Maybe, I just haven't figured out how to actually ask you out on a date yet."

Bianca chuckled and interlocked her arm with his, "Alright then." Seto blushed a little but looked away.

They walked into the town center. Mokuba arched an eyebrow, "If I didn't know better, I'd say they're a real couple."

Claude smiled, "Perhaps, there may be something there, that wasn't there before."


	14. Hemlock

_The previous night:_

Bianca walked in and looked at the group before looking at the floor, "I actually should go to bed. I have early days now."

Chloe sat up quickly, "She can't have a day off?" She stared directly at Seto who blinked at her a couple times and gave her a lame stare.

"No, Chloe, I can't. Even if he said I could, I wouldn't. This is my life now, and I'm not complaining…" She shrugged, "It's alright, but I can't afford to stay up super late."

Chloe nodded slowly, "I understand." She looked down. Bianca nodded and ran up the stairs.

Seto stood up, "On that note, I guess I'll continue my work."

Mokuba sighed, "What they hell did you say to her?"

Seto smirked, "Maybe, just maybe, all the bad or disappointing things that happen in life AREN'T my fault." He sighed and walked up the stairs with Willfred not far behind him.

Mokuba shrugged, and Chloe shrugged back and she put the next movie in.

* * *

Seto walked into his office and sat behind his desk and began typing. Willfred walked in behind him. "If I may be so bold…"

Seto glanced up from his screen, "As if you haven't before…"

"If you don't ask her out. I will." Willfred wore a stone cold face.

Seto arched an eyebrow, "That's a little unfair."

"I work for you, not under you." Willfred's expression never changed.

Seto sat back in his chair, "I suppose, I'm not stopping you." He folded his arms, "I've never stopped you from being romantically involved with anyone."

Willfred sighed, "But..?"

Seto turned in his chair, "What do you want me to say?"

Willfred looked down, "I don't know…"

Seto sighed, "What? That I like her, and I don't want you too? That I want to ask her? Contests never warranted a heart. If you like her ask her, it would be selfish of me to say no. If she likes you, then so be it. She's a nice girl, if your waiting for a change of heart you might be here for years… If you'll make her happy, she deserves it." He turned in his chair enough to make eye contact, "But, mistake this not, if you break her heart, I will crush you." His stare was menacing and cold.

Willfred bowed, "I understand." He stepped out of the bedroom and held up a small device from his pocket, "More than you know." He smiled and walked down the hall towards his room but was stopped dead in his tracks by a blood curdling, high pitched scream.

As he started to run he was cut off by Seto who was loading a gun running towards Bianca's room. He turned the knob but it was locked, short on patience, he shot the lock and kicked the door open. The door opens to a man holding a knife to Bianca's throat. Seto held the gun up, "Let her go."

The man chuckled, "You wouldn't. You probably don't even know how to use that, rich boy." Mokuba and Chloe ran up the stairs and stood behind Willfred who held his arms out and shook his head.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Seto narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun. Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stopped struggling.

The man chuckled, "Looks like she might."

Bianca smiled evilly, "Me? Place my bet on anyone other than myself? No." She gave one strong struggle and bit his arm hard enough to break skin. As he pulled arm back she dove forward and tucked herself into Seto's free arm.

The man held his arm and shouted profanities at her before realizing his place, "We have a couple options now…" Seto narrowed his eyes. Bianca gave the man one last glance before wrapping her arms around Seto's waist and tucking her face into his shoulder. "You could walk away, in police custody, nice and quiet, or, I can blow your fucking brains out."

The man put his hands up, dropping his knife, Levy walked up slowly and spoke quietly, "The authorities are on their way…"

Seto nodded, "Willfred. Keep him here. Make sure he doesn't leave. If he tries, wound him so he can't." Seto handed the still pointed gun to Willfred who stood with expert stance with the firearm. Seto wrapped his arm around Bianca and led her out of the room and towards the kitchen.

They walked past Mokuba and Chloe and down the stairs. Chloe went to follow but hand her hand caught by Mokuba, he just silently shook his head and whispered, "Give her some space."

Seto set her at the kitchen bar on a stool and set a tea pot on the stove, "I can…"

Seto held his hand up, "I think I can manage the stove." He gave her a weak smile and let out a shaky breath. "After we figured out the last chef we had here was poisoning me, it took me a little bit to trust anyone else cooking, so, I figured out the basics."

Bianca stared at him, "How?"

He looked up at her weakly, "Hemlock."

Her eyes widened, "Why?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She had been feeding it to me slowly over the course of months."

Bianca looked down, "I wouldn't do that… I want to get you better. I don't understand why, why people do these things."

The kettle started to whistle and he set two cups down, "Not everyone is happy in life." He poured tea into two cups and sat next to her, "Not everyone is motivated by kindness. I'm sorry… For putting you in unnecessary danger."

The police arrived and red and blue flashed throughout the house through the large windows. Bianca shivered, "It's sickening." She took the cup and stood up, "I promise, on my life. I will never hurt you like that. I will leave before I do that to anyone. I don't care how unhappy you are in life… No one deserves to lose their lives over it." She touched his hand and kissed his cheek, "You don't need to apologize." She smiled, "Thank you. For saving me." She gave another smile and walked out into the living room to meet with one of the officers.

Mokuba walked in as she left, "You alright?"

He smiled, "She's resilient."


	15. The White Dragon

_Previous Night:_

The group stood in the living room soon joined by Seto and Mokuba, Mokuba cleared his throat, "What now?"

Bianca turned an emotionless face to him, "We move forward. As if nothing happened, like a bad dream." The officers dragged the man with them down the stairs, "He holds no power here, no power over fear, no power over us." She glared menacingly into his eyes as he was hauled away.

The group stared at each other, Seto nodded, "Very well."

Mokuba stared at him in disbelief, "You're kidding right?!"

Seto stared back at him, "I wasn't the victim."

Chloe touched Bianca's back. "If you need anything let me know." She flinched a little at the touch and nodded quickly.

Chloe went up to hers and Mokuba's room, he sighed and followed her up. Bianca bit her lip and Levy touched her shoulder, "Stay with me tonight. I don't want you to be alone."

Bianca shook her head. "I'll be fine. Worse has happened."

"But that only leaves the couch. The rest of the rooms are occupied." Levy gave her a sad frown.

Bianca smiled, "I think a room might freak me out a little. Thanks for the offer though." Willfred walked by here and handed her a small item. He gave her a warm smile and closed her hand around it. She stared at her hand for a moment.

She glanced up at Seto who was watching her. "If you need anything…" She nodded at him as he already started up the stairs. "Please don't hesitate. I'll probably be up all night anyway…"

She watched him for a moment and she sat on the couch with her legs folded as she inspected the little device, "Oh, what great secrets do you hold?" She tinkered with it for a bit before it started playing a recording, of Willfred and Seto speaking to each other. She blushed as the recording finished and twirled her hair nervously. She glanced up at the only remaining light in the house. She sighed and stood up, slowly bringing herself up the stairs.

She took a deep breath and reached out to knock, "Don't bother, just come in."

She turned the knob and stuck her head into the doorway, "How?"

He looked up and smirked, "The fourth step creaks." She chuckled, he sat back in his chair and folded his arms, "Well?"

She blushed and walked swiftly to his desk and set the recorder down in front of him, "Um. I didn't have anything to do with that."

Seto picked it up and analyzed it, "That bastard…"

Bianca sat herself at the end of the bed and fidgeted with the ends of her hair. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and smiled, "Well. What about it?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor, "You tell me."

He sighed louder, "You women and your need for reasons…" He sat next to her and stared at the ceiling, "I think it's time we told each other a little about ourselves." He glanced at her seriously.

* * *

After a couple hours of talking, they were both laying on his bed on their backs staring at the ceiling, "I didn't know… I'm sorry, I was so rude to you… That time in the kitchen. I never knew you were adopted. And…" Her words trailed as she propped herself up. "Your life sucked."

Seto let loose a loud laugh, "'Cause your's was soo much better."

She smiled softly. "Yeah, our lives sucked. At least, I stayed out of prison." She chuckled softly.

He smiled at her laugh, "I can't say it didn't do anything for me. Grew my ass up."

She laughed a little louder, "I guess it'll do that to you. Do you still have her?" He nodded and she smiled widely, "Can I see her?!"

He chuckled and sat up and unlocked a drawer of his desk. He pulled a card out, he laid himself next to her again and handed her an old playing card. "She was my favorite."

Bianca smiled as she traced the dragon with her finger, "I can see why. I have a tattoo that looks like her, wanna see?" She handed the card back to him gently.

Seto blinked a couple of times, "Uh, sure."

She rolled onto her stomach towards him, and pulled her shirt up to reveal a white dragon holding an olive branch in her mouth and a yin and yang pendant around her neck. Nestled above her right hip. Seto gently touched the dragon making Bianca twitch and giggle, "I'm ticklish, sorry."

He smirked, "I see, it's beautiful."

Bianca smiled and yawned tiredly. "It hurt like a bitch, but she's worth it."

He smiled and got off the bed and pulled the covers back, "Your turn, get in bed."

She stared at him, "What about you?"

He smiled, "I'll manage." She continued to stare at him unsure. "Please? Look, you've even got me saying the P word." He chuckled quietly.

"No. It's your bed." She sat up and crossed her arms.

He arched an eyebrow, "I'll make you." She gave him a determined stare, "Alright, you asked for it."

He walked around the bed and picked her up, she struggled slightly but gave in. "Too tired to fight you." He grinned and laid her on the bed then went to pull back but she clung to him, "But not too tired to cling." She gave him a devious smirk.

He narrowed his eyes playfully, "You asked for it." He tickled her sides making her squeak and recoil her arms.

"Meanie." She pouted and curled into a ball.

He dropped the covers over her head, "I know."

* * *

Bianca woke up to the sounds of birds and the blaring sun, "Oh no! I slept in!"

She hurried out of bed before catching sight of a note, "Levy has your clothes for the day, she wants to play dress up, see her before departing." She smiled softly at the note and ran her finger over the hand writing. At the bottom of the page it quoted, "We move forward. Like nothing happened."

She opened the door and walked up to Levy's room and knocked on the door, Levy threw the door open, "Come on sleepy head! We'll be late if we don't hurry!"


	16. Beauty and the Beast

They walked next to each other as the kids played in the new fountain. The shop owners admired their new curb appeal. Seto sighed, "So there's… This thing, that I'm supposed to go to…"

"Yes." Bianca's answer was short and abrupt. She smiled and kneeled down to some girls who had made a flower necklace for her. "Thank you so much! It's so beautiful, I'm going to wear it now!" The girls all giggled as she unclasped the necklace she had on and handed it to Seto. He held the jeweled necklace in his hand as she tied the simple daisy necklace around her neck, he smiled at her when she adjusted her hair, "How's that look?" The girls all giggled loudly and clapped. Seto smiled softly when she stood up and gave him a smile, "I mean. You're stuck with me unless you 'break up' with me." She giggled softly, "Who else would you bring?"

"I suppose that's true." He gently grabbed her hand and walked with her, she smiled but then blushed when he interlaced their fingers.

"Um." She bit her lip a little unsure.

"I wanted to ask you as a real date, though. It all means the same to everyone else… But, I guess, it's different for me. I suppose, a little unfair, since it's not like you can say no." He looked straight forward as he was talking.

Bianca sighed, "We really need to work on your public intimacy… I wouldn't have said no anyway… Even if I could."

He stopped at stared at her with an arched eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, she whispered on them, "People will suspect, if you act too distantly." The immediate crowd around them all shared a sweet awe. His cheeks flushed and he fumbled with his shirt collar. Bianca chuckled and fixed it again, "Don't be so nervous."

He glanced up at her and scratched the back of his neck, "It's a formal thing. Kind of gala thing…" He sighed, frustrated with his own nervousness. Bianca smiled softly and tilted her head. "Um, it's with Disney. They drive a hard bargain. So."

She chuckled, "You don't have to explain."

"I do actually… They want to dress the female patrons…" He glanced to the ground.

She shrugged, "Alright. Then so be it."

He looked up, "Mr. Gates will be there."

She smiled brightly, "I like him. You know, he knows right?"

Seto chuckled quietly, "Never could lie to him." He looked back down to the ground.

She smiled as Levy waved to her, "I'll see you then." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and squeezed his hand gently. She stopped in her tracks, "There aren't going to be any giant mice, are there? I'm not sure I could handle that."

He let out a quiet laugh, "I doubt it." He blushed when he made eye contact with her. She gave a sweet smirk and ran to catch up with Levy.

* * *

Mr. Gates paced up and down the line of girls with the dressing coordinator. "You will make a lovely Elsa." He pulled Levy forward. She blushed bright red as a small amount of tailors swarmed her and led her off. "Such fiery locks, here's our Ariel, he pulled Chloe forward. He paced up and down and stopped at Bianca, "I have a special role in mind for you, let's set him up, hmm?" Bianca blinked at him a few times, confused. "Perfect. Here's our Belle."

The tailors started taking measurements of Bianca and led her to a room, "Belle? What's going on?"

One of the tailors looked up, "Mon petite! You're going to be an exact replica of the Princess Belle, by the time we're done." The feisty man winked and continued to take measurements.

She sighed as she had several fabric types held up to her, "Disney takes this shit seriously…"

* * *

The woman with her hair tied tightly into a grey bun and wore a tight fitting dress suit, stood firmly in front of a small group of men, "As you may or may not know, my counterpart has already done his homework on you. And, your dates have already been chosen to fulfill the role of a Princess based on their natural looks and yours. So!" She snapped several times and a small army of tailors stood next to her, "Unless you object to being a Prince, they'll be working with you the rest of the day."

Mokuba snapped a glance to Seto who folded his arms, "Counterpart? Princes?!"

Seto sighed, "Mr. Gates is her counterpart." Mokuba groaned as he was yanked away.

* * *

The room filled quickly with patrons of the ball and little girls ran around having their picture taken with all the 'Princes'.

The stiff woman from before approached the microphone and the lights all dimmed but the ones in the center of the room, "Good evening! As you know, this is more than just a annual ball as it is also a celebration of a company merger on a very exciting project! Many of our founders were very excited to hear that KiabaCorp has decided to work directly with Disney Corporations on this upcoming release! This is also a very special day for Disney, we celebrate the anniversary of Beauty and the Beast! Many of you know me to be the voice of Mrs. Pots, in the diamond edition."

Seto glanced down at what the tailors put him in and slapped his forehead. Mokuba snickered and pointed. Mokuba nudged him, "Oh! Hey, Beast!"

"It's not funny, Mokuba."

"It is, a little. Poetic really. Damn they're good. Remind me not to tango with Disney."

Seto rolled his eyes and Mr. Gates walked out with of all Princesses, 'Belle'. The little girls of the crowd cheered. Bianca's arms were elegantly crossed in front of her torso and she fidgeted nervously with the golden gloves. Seto stared at her, lost for words, "Well damn." Mokuba whispered.

Mr. Gates held Bianca's hand up slightly, "Shall we begin the festivities with a dance?" He shot a wink at Seto and the music started playing and Mr. Gates and the woman walked out of the center. Seto cautiously approached her.

The woman began to sing the song of Beauty and the Beast.

Seto held his hand out and Bianca placed her hand in his and he pulled her closely and started to waltz with an awkward look on his face. She pleasantly smiled, "I'm going to kill you."

He chuckled, "If I don't die of embarrassment first, alright."

"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared… Beauty and the Beast."

The girls of the crowd all sighed, "They're so graceful." Bianca's gown flowed as they continued to dance.

Bianca smiled, "At least we seem to have fans." Seto twirled her outward then pulled her back in, she smiled a little wider, "And, at least you're a good leader. I'm a terrible dancer." Seto just smiled at her causing her to dodge his stare, she nervously bit her lip but offered a nervous smile.

Seto smiled at her smile and the tempo of the song slowed and they slowly came to a slow stop. He smirked slightly and kissed her softly. Causing the girls to squeal. He interlaced their fingers as more music began to play, and led her away from the dance floor, "Believe me, if I would have saw that coming, I wouldn't have come without negotiations."

She just smiled at him as a group of girls rushed them. "Princess Belle!"

Bianca shifted a nervous glance to Seto, who just smiled. "Hello, future Princesses!" She knelt down to the girls and started talking among them. She posed with all the little girls in picture after picture. The other princesses came out and pulled the attention of most of the girls, "Oh good." She made a quick exit for the balcony, she fanned herself, "Belle was quite the beast herself to deal with a dress like this!"

Seto gave her a smirk, "You do look like a Princess." She gave him a lame glare. "I mean it. You look, nice… Uh. Maybe not nice, you look…" He was silenced with a genuine kiss. "Thank you… Anymore stammering I would have been embarrassed." Bianca just gave a sympathetic smile.


	17. Two Weeks Notice

A timid knock was heard on the door, "Yes what is it?"

Wilfred stepped into Seto's room, "You have a visitor."

Seto looked up from his computer and arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

Mr. Gates was heard coming up the stairs, "Better be dressed boy! It's almost nine you're wasting the day away!"

Seto hung his head, "Never mind." Seto stood up and slipped a shirt on, "Yes, yes. I'm up, I've been working." He walked passed Willfred and met Mr. Gates, "Have you eaten? Let's get you something, I could use some coffee, I'm sure Bianca would be thrilled to see you. For some reason, that crazy dame likes you."

Mr. Gates chuckled and followed Seto into the kitchen. Bianca turned around and handed Seto his cup, he stared at her and she pointed to the clock, "You're pretty regular, oh! Mr. Gates! Have you come for breakfast?" She gave a bright smile at his nod. "I'll get started then!"

The two placed themselves at the table and Chloe and Mokuba joined them. "Morning." Chloe said rubbing her eyes. Bianca grinned and handed a cup of coffee to Mr. Gates.

Bianca placed an assortment of breakfast items on the table for the others to grab then set a plate in front of Seto. He eyed the omelet critically. "Oh no. You're going to eat it." She put her hands on her hips. "First of all, you need the iron and vitamin K from the spinach. So, don't even give me any excuses."

Mr. Gates gave a quiet chuckle, "Yes, I much prefer this chef."

Bianca smiled and sat down with everyone with her coffee. Mokuba cleared his throat, "Since I couldn't have asked for better timing. I have a favor to ask." He grabbed Chloe's hand. "We wanted to ask your blessing… For marriage… Seto."

Everyone stopped and stared at Mokuba. Seto blinked a couple of times, "Uh. Why?"

Mr. Gates chuckled, "Because, you're the head of the family."

Seto sighed, "Sure. I don't see why not. If you make each other happy, you should do it."

Chloe smiled brightly, "Thank you so much! See! I told you he wouldn't blow a gasket."

Seto shifted a glance towards Bianca, "A couple of weeks ago I might have." He finished his orange juice and got up to leave.

"Wait. I want you to be my best man." Mokuba stared at Seto earnestly.

He smiled softly, "Of course." He placed his hand on the handrail of the stairs and walked up them.

Bianca started cleaning up after him and Chloe smiled, "Bianca?" She looked up and smiled. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Psh, duh." She giggled and carried the dishes into the kitchen. Chloe hopped up and followed her into the kitchen.

Mr. Gates smiled, "Well played."

Mokuba laughed, "Coincidence. Really. What is it with you and trying to get him with someone?"

Mr. Gates grinned, "You're my boys, I have to make sure you guys are in good hands before I leave this world." Mokuba looked down and nodded.

* * *

Bianca leaned against the counter, "So… What are your plans?"

She laughed nervously, "I have no clue what I'm doing."

Bianca gave a devious smile, "We better get started then! First thing, what kind of feel are we going for? What season?"

Chloe sighed, "Summer."

"So, like, cool breeze on a warm summer day? Calming and relaxing?" Bianca started sketching down ideas for set up. Chloe watched curiously. Bianca stopped sketching, "You ass! That's in like two weeks! Ah! I have to get started now! Will!" Willfred sprinted to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily. "They want a summer wedding!" Bianca nervously paced, "Alright, I'm putting you in charge of helping Mokuba with Claude. And me and Levy will take Chloe."

"And the Master?"

Bianca stopped pacing, "Uh. Well. Alright, help Mokuba when you can, he knows how I have the kitchen set up and he knows where I keep everything he wants. So… I don't know… Ask him?"

Seto itched his nose as he rounded the corner, "Or I could just help, he is my brother."

Bianca smiled and kissed his cheek, "Oh, thank you." Seto blushed slightly and held out his empty coffee cup. She took his cup and started making him a fresh cup. Chloe smirked at Seto with a knowing smile.

Bianca smiled and handed him his coffee, "Soo… What's the color scheme?"

Chloe sighed and hung her head, "I don't know."

Levy cleared her throat, "Do you really need chinaware? Or can we skip shopping for that? Oh no… All the calls I need to make!" She scurried out of the kitchen.

Mokuba walked into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

Seto shoved Mokuba out of the kitchen, "We're leaving, that's what."

"Wait. What?"

Seto gave him a lame glare, "Do you even own any nice clothes anymore?" Mokuba hung his head and shook it slightly, "There, I got the tux shopping, you guys do… Whatever." Seto moved Mokuba along.

Bianca chuckled loudly, "Poor thing. I think we scared him."


	18. Yes to the Dress

"Where do you want to have it?" Bianca continued to sketch while everyone ran around frantically.

Chloe shrugged, "I wonder if he'd let us have it in the gardens? It's always been my dream to get married in some huge garden full of foliage."

Bianca grinned, "I'm sure he would. It's his little brother." Several servants stopped next to Bianca and she handed a sketch to a group. Then she started sketching once again. "Who will be giving you away?"

Chloe hung her head, "I don't know."

Bianca looked at her exasperatedly, "You're kidding right?"

"I don't have anyone!" Chloe defended, "You wouldn't either!"

Bianca smiled, "I would ask Mr. Gates, I just like him, he's like the dad I never had."

Chloe fidgeted, "Well nice for you."

Bianca smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's not a huge detail, I was just making sure you didn't have anyone in mind." She handed another sketch to another group of servants waiting for direction. "Fortunately we have a small army." Bianca giggled. "You'll have to choose the menu."

"Bianca, I know you love cooking, but I don't want you to cook. You have enough to worry about being my maid of honor." Chloe smiled.

"Well. Alright, but you still need to make a menu, so my highly skilled, personally trained kitchen staff can handle it. Just let them know and they'll take care of it." She handed yet another sketch to another small group. "Have you thought about a dress?" Chloe hung her head again. "Jeez… You're hopeless. That's it! We're going dress shopping! Levy! Screw the phones! It's shopping time!"

Levy came around the corner with her bag, and yelled enthusiastically, "Let's do this!"

Bianca and Chloe looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

They shifted through dress type after dress type, "I want flowy, not poofy."

Levy sighed irritatedly and grabbed the tape measure from the clerk and started taking measurements, "Screw this. Who do you think makes all of Seto's suits." Bianca chuckled and Levy wrote down the measurements. She handed the tape measure to the clerk, "Thank you! Ladies, screw thousands of dollars in half dreamt dresses! We're going to the fabric store!"

Bianca and Chloe stare at each other and shrugged following Levy out. She stopped in front of a fabric store, "Here!" She grabbed both of the girls by their hands and dragged them in. She stopped in front of a large wall of white and other shades, "You're fair skinned, best stick with ivory… Won't make you look like a ghost!" She giggled and started pulling from the ivory section. Chloe started to admire the feel of the fabrics. "I think organza will be the best fit for you, it's durable, but light and airy."

Levy grabbed a bundle of it and walked to the register, "Can you hold that for me? Thanks!" She never gave the clerk any option in the matter. She turned to Chloe, "Colors? I'm NOT making a boring ivory dress."

Chloe thought for a moment, "I've always dreamed of emerald green."

Levy cocked an eyebrow, "In the summer? More of a winter color, but… Bianca? My mistress of comprise! Save us!"

Bianca scanned the wall of colors, "What about a soft aqua?"

Levy grinned, "Perfect!" She trotted down the aisle of fabrics grabbing miscellaneous threads and other small amounts of emerald and aqua fabrics. "Oooohhhh! This is going to be so pretty!" She dropped the fabrics on the counter and pulled her card out of her wallet.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" Chloe shouted.

Levy glared at her, "First of all, you can't afford this. Second of all, Black Card, I bought enough of each fabric to consider it a business expense. Don't look at me like that Bianca! You never know when these fabrics will come in handy!" Bianca rolled her eyes and smirked. Levy gave a triumphant smile and swiped the card. "Besides. This dress is going to be unique to you!"

She grabbed a bunch of bags and skipped out of the store leaving the other two to grab the rest and follow after her. "Oh, look! The boys!" Chloe pointed.

Bianca chuckled, "Looks like they had an easier time than we did."

Levy whistled at them. Mokuba smiled and waved. He crossed the street and greeted everyone, "Remind me never to go shopping with him again. He's picky and he pays for everything." He hung his head.

Chloe chuckled, "Uh. Levy wasn't happy with the dress choices… So she decided to say screw it and make me a dress… She also paid for everything. So, I understand." Levy grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Bianca smiled and started walking, "I've got to get other stuff started, I'll meet you guys back."

Levy smiled and took Chloe's bag, "How's A-Frame sound?" Chloe shrugged, "Good, then spend the day with your man so I can get started on this dress!" She shuffled her feet in place, "Oh! I'm so excited!" She trotted off but dipped into a coffeehouse.

Mokuba nudged Chloe and she looked up to see Seto's had crossed the street to walk with Bianca. "Think he's realized it yet?"

Mokuba shook his head slowly, "No. He's clueless when it comes to his own emotions."

Chloe chuckled and held Mokuba's hand, "When I said lets see if your brother will help us I didn't mean this!" Chloe smiled at Bianca and Seto as they walked next to each other completely oblivious of their own body languages.


	19. One Thousand Years

Bianca's voice could be heard from inside. "What is that?! Get rid of it! Are those seriously roses?! How cliché! Get them out of here! You! Yes you! What are you doing with that! I think not!"

Seto smirked while he smelled his coffee. "Are you sure you want to do this Mokuba? I'll not take part in any scandals of leaving brides at alters." Mokuba gave a nervous laugh as he watched Bianca setting up the garden.

Seto glanced over his shoulder out the kitchen window that faced the gardens and quietly chuckled at her perfectionism. "Does that chair even look like it matches?! This isn't a picnic! It's a damned wedding!"

Bianca stood back and admired her handiwork as Mokuba walked up behind her. "Wow… She'll love it."

Bianca's deep sapphire eyes glanced back to the canopy of flowering trees, that bloomed in every color, with deep indigo wisteria hanging down from the arch of trees. "She was never a one color kind of girl." A deep emerald rug, with golden frays along the sides, ran out in between to sections of pure white seating. The arbor that she would have to walk through before reaching the alter, was threaded with very color of carnation the city had to offer and soft aqua lace. Glancing her eyes back towards the young ravened man. "You should… Probably get ready." She quickly tapped her watch on her right hand.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Crap! I can't be late to my own wedding!"

Bianca chuckled as she saw the flower girl and the ring bearer arrive in their Sunday best. The familiar reporter looked up and gave a grand smile while his wife curtseyed from the edge of the garden. Gracefully walking over to the couple, she nodded to both of them. "I'm glad you accepted on such short notice." Kneeling down to the young girl with large curls she held up her hand for a high five. "Ready to throw petals on the ground?" The young girl shrieked in joy and enthusiastically slapped hands with Bianca.

* * *

Levy gave a serious stare as she applied the make up to the bride before checking her work thoroughly. "And now, for the reveal!" Levy pulled a flowing, asymmetrical A cut and styled dress. The ivory base of the dress simmered and sparkled gold as it passed the light from the window. The deep emerald silk sewn onto the corset of the dress that dangled elegantly over a third of the ivory base. Soft aqua threads tied the emerald and ivory together as well as laced in the back completing the top. She smiled bashfully as she held the dress out for the approval of the bride.

Chloe gasped almost breathlessly and spoke in a hushed, almost out of breath tone. "It's perfect."

Bianca smiled from behind Levy. Her dress a simple calf length A cut, soft aqua with emerald trims along the waist. The sleeves a sewn see through glittering emerald fabric. The blonde turned and pulled a golden tiara out from the closet. The train was made of the same glittering fabric as Bianca's sleeves with soft aqua ribbons accompanying it. "Go on. Put it all on!"

* * *

Crowds gathered outside the gardens, cameras readied, gossip flourished. Reporters speaking to their crews, as the servants set the food and scurried inside. Levy placed herself at the piano and began playing a soft tune. Her actions singlehandedly silencing the small chosen crowd. Claude smirked as he graceful swept across the aisle, taking his place at his cello. He readied himself and began playing along side the piano, as Wilfred quietly played the violin supporting the cello as he glided down the emerald path.

Mr. Gates stood proudly at the end with a grand smile, in front of the musicians as their melody came together as one fluid song. "A Thousand Years" at half beat of the usual piece. An eerie hush came other the crowds that awaited their canted opportunities to snap pictures of the mysterious wedding.

A young boy, who carried an emerald pillow with a ring placed on top came out walking next to a sweet toddler who excitedly threw emerald, gold and aqua glitter coupled with flower petals into the air shouting "yay" in elation, every time. The reporter and his wife held hands and proudly watched their children aid in the wedding.

Mokuba took a deep and shaky breath before waiting his timed pace behind the children. He took a timid stride forward before catching a smirk and a wink from his brother. To which, he gleamed in happiness. Picking up his pace to his perfectly timed strides.

Once the groom had reached half way down the aisle, Seto bowed and held his arm out for Bianca. She curtseyed and slipped her arm interlocking with his as they proceeded. The tempo slowed for the remainder of the song as Chloe stood wide eyed at the end the the aisle. Her mouth slightly agape. Until now, the gardens were forbidden for her to enter or even look at.

The piano played softly as the violin carried above it. Cueing her it was time. Her dress perfectly fitted, her train dangled in pure elegance to her hips. The cello rejoined the other two instruments in one last harmony before it was only the piano playing her down the aisle. As the music stopped she was passing under the arbor. Her cheeks slightly red because she had mistimed her steps.

Her eyes wandered towards the decorated arbor and alter. She smiled towards Mokuba who gave her a bewitched stare.

Mr. Gates cleared his throat and began speaking. "Close confidants of the Kiaba family. And new friends. Today we unite two star crossed lovers. Who had been soul mates all along. Since their first meeting, to this glorious day. It really is glorious though. The weather, the decorations." His voice trailed before he smirked, giving Chloe a passing wink, when a couple chuckles were heard. Chloe mouthed 'thank you'. "We come together to celebrate their love. May the stars above you, bless this love."

Seto glanced at Bianca and gave her a crooked smile. "May you always find fortune and faith within each other's arms and love. May you never be misguided by sickness, nor discouraged by temporary separation. For on this day, you are united as one soul."

Bianca gave Seto a small growing smile. He smirked and stared directly into her eyes, mouthing three words. 'I love you.'

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for making you wait this long for the conclusion. I had it played out for a while in my head, but never wrote it down. Because I was being too hard on myself. But I feel like it ended perfectly**.


End file.
